The Games End
by Hammy92
Summary: What would happen if their story continued? Kids. Hijacking Episodes. An unfolding mystery around Peeta and Katniss. Tragedy once again strikes. Will the love Peeta and Katniss have for each other be enough? The games end. And the gloves come off! (Rated M just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don NOT own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins DOES. I am just adding on from where she left off! **

**This is my FIRSt story ever 'published', so please be gentle! :) Reviews and comments are truley welcomed! A special thanks to That'sMzPeachesTYVM for your review of my story. It's very much appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Peeta lies next to me when I wake up in the morning. It's sunrise. The sky is blue, pink, orange and purple. No cloud is in sight. It is perfect already. I move closer to Peeta, trying to not wake him. The warmth his body gives off is astounding! It feels like energy pulsing from him to me. Warm. Alive. I absorb the heat and the energy from his body. I wrap my arms around his waist. His head turns to me, body following. He smiles.

"Morning," he says, wiping his eyes.

"Hi," is my reply. Short and sweet.

I lean in to his face and my lips contact his. He rubs his left thumb up and down my right cheek. No space is between us. None. And I like it that way. He kisses me for what seems forever. Not wanting it to end, I don't move. I don't want to move at all anyways.

"Guess what," Peeta says.

"Hmm, what?"

"I don't wanna get out of bed."

"Oh?"

"Yea. My day is perfect as it is. I'm with you."

"Mine too. But there's a small matter of business that we have to take care of today, you know," I say with a smile. Butterflies fill my stomach.

"What's that?"

Is he serious? Or joking? I go with the latter after his next statement.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't forget about our wedding."

A noise rises from the stairs and there is an annoying knock at the door. Judging by the steps from the stairs to our door, we both know who it is.

"Wake up, Love Birds! It's a big, big, big day!"

Effie. The door creaks open about an inch.

"Is it safe to enter?" she asks with a smirk in her voice.

"No. We are uncovered and have no clothes on!" Peeta says, smiling at me, hinting at me to go along with what he had just said.

"Peeta,' she says as she pushes the door fully open, 'if you are going to lie to ME, put some effort into it!" she laughs.

This year, Effie is sporting blue hair. Same length, just blue. Pale skin like usual for her as well. Her dress is ugly, Capitol styled. I've never liked her clothing choices, or she mine. Oh well.

More footsteps chime as they come up the stairs. Octavia. Aqua colored hair and all her Capitol glory. I chuckle as my prep team clusters our room. Claustrophobia sets in real quick for Peeta and I.

"Everyone, out for a minute. Please." Peeta announces.

With a Capitol accent, Effie says, "Well don't take too long! I have a schedule to keep!" With that, they leave.

Peeta and I are alone and we laugh to ourselves.

"We best not keep Effie waiting," I say sarcastically. I go to roll to my side of the bed, but his hand catches mine.

"Katniss," he starts.

"Yes?"

"I will see you at the altar. I'll be the one on the right; the one who is the most in love with you." He kisses the top of my hand and releases it.

"You call that a kiss, Peeta?" I say jokingly. He snickers. I told him about the note Haymitch sent in the games.

"No. This is though." He leans up to me and places his hands around my neck, pushes his lips to mine and a fire starts inside of me. I give in. wanting him to consume me with all he is. It ends too soon. He pulls away and gets out of bed. I follow suit.

We get fully dressed after we have showered, primped ourselves; shaved, brushed our teeth, did our hair-even though our hair will be redone. Walking down the stairs, Haymitch, Effie and my prep team are awaiting us.

"An hour?!" Effie screams.

"Effie! Loosen your buttons and take that hat off your head! Relax!" Haymitch protests.

"Don't even start, Haymitch!" she replies.

"Guys, it's a wedding. Not a protest session." Octavia interjects.

"Very well," Effie says. "C'mon dear, we have work to do." Octavia and I follow Effie back to our room.

As I leave the living room, I pause and smile at Peeta. He's been through so much, I want today be HIS day more than mine. To be perfect. I smile for what seems like a second, then Effie pulls me away. So I wave and say. "I'll see you at the altar too!" And I'm gone.

"Peeta, let's leave them here and go to my house," I hear as I'm pulled up the stairs.

"Is it cleaned and presentable?"

And that's all I hear. Poor Peeta. All day with Haymitch. He's in good hands though. Me, I'm not too sure!

I am wrapped in a fluffy white towel. I have been lying on the bed for hours, getting an Octavia make over. Beauty Base Zero, minus the hair removal (thankfully) I don't have to go through that!

I'm beginning to zone out, not paying attention to what they are doing to me. Thinking about the people I wish could be here to see this day; Finnick, Prim, Rue, Madge. Even old Mags. People I'm glad who won't be here; Snow, Gale, Coin. My daydreams continue until the preparation is done. Hair up and dress on.

My gown is the most beautiful I had ever seen! Made by Cinna; so I expect no less from him. It's strapless and the most perfect shade of white. Silk for the base and lace on the surface. Designs that could not be described in words! I walk into the sunlight, and my dress shines like a star in the night sky! I literally glow with beauty I never thought possible. I am about to tear up, and one escapes my right eye. Effie and Octavia leave, smiling at their handiwork. Now I look at my hair. My hair has been dyed a more luscious looking brown, thick and full. My hair done up in a braid, twisting just above my occipital protuberance. Little strands on the left and right curling loose and flowing wherever the wind guides them to.

I look at the sun outside my window and decide it's almost five o'clock in the afternoon.

Haymitch walks in and touches my shoulder. I shudder.

"Hey, Sweetheart."

"Hi."

"You look astonishing."

"Thank you, Haymitch."

"What's wrong?"

"Do I deserve this? I've been such a monster to Peeta in the past, do I deserve to be this happy?"

"Katniss, you and Peeta have grown much in the past few years. I think you have done your best trying to make up for your actions."

"Sounds rather rehearsed, you now."

"Well, it's not. I promise you that."

I manage to form a smile. I turn to face him. I hug him, which I'm surprised about. So is he. But he returns the hug. I want to cry. But I would mess up the artwork of Effie and Octavia.

"Let's go," he says taking my hand and placing it around his elbow. He's the one walking me down the aisle today.

Down the stairs, through the living room, out the door and to the field next to our house. The bombing of District 12 was a year ago, but the field is in full bloom. Flowers, grass and some healthy trees- Maple, Pine and Oak. It is mid fall so the maple trees are changing color; red, green, orange and yellow leaves are all around us. Leaves are in the trees and covering the grass. I'm taking in everything around me. I want to never forget today. Never. The games never existed in this surreal feeling I have right now. I feel at peace. Then I see him. My knees feel weak. Thank God for Haymitch. He is balancing me, but he doesn't know that. Peeta. He is in a black suit and a white shirt, complete with a black tie and shoes. His blond hair is in his usual style. He looks young and amazing!

I'm five feet away from him now. Heart racing, people staring at me. Two feet.

_Keep breathing. You'll be ok. Just look into his eyes. _I'm at the altar with him. Peeta hold out his right hand, and I place my left in the empty space. I hand the bouquet to Annie, who's my maid of honor. Next to Peeta is his younger brother. He was the only survivor from Peeta's family after the bombings. They look identical; excpet Peeta is taller than him by about a foot.

I am standing in front of the most perfect man in the world. Staring in his blue eyes, I feel strong and at peace. I smile at him and he smiles back. The mayor is performing the wedding.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are all blessed to be here," he starts but I'm not focusing on him, just Peeta. I'm lost in his presence. He rubs my hands with his thumbs. Next thing I know, his lips are moving.

"…for better or worse, in sickness and in health, forever and always, the love of my life. I'll be there for you always and love you even after I am gone. I love you." Peeta says.

My turn now.

"Peeta, I have my flaws and you know I have not been the best. What I did to deserve you, I may never know. But I can tell you that the past is always there but so is our future. So from this day forward, I give you my heart and life. For better or worse, in sickness and in health, forever and always, the love of my life. I will be there for you always and love you even after I am gone. I love you."

"Peeta, you may kiss your wife," the mayor says, wide smile on his face.

Peeta takes my waist and pulls me close to him. I wrap my arms around his back and his stay at my waist. He leans his head to mine and mine to his. Lips lock and the world is gone. It is just me and him. We kiss and kiss and kiss. After twenty seconds we pull apart and face the crowd smiling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark!" shouts the crowd. Shouts, whistles, cheers and clapping resound all around the two of us. Peeta sweeps me off my feet and carries me in his arms down the aisle. His arms are strong and sure. Confident. His muscles are steady and calm. There is no wrong in Peeta. None at all. He is the definition of perfect. All around perfect. Sure, there will be tough times, but we will be there for each other, and go through it with love, care and strength.

* * *

Reviews are Welcomed and Gladly Accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the rights to Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins DOES. I am just adding onto her story, where she left off. **

* * *

(Two years after the epilogue)

Chapter 2

Our children both know about the Games. She has known of them for a few years now, he just learned about a month ago. They are truly a blessing to Peeta and I. They are my reminder of the wonderful choice I made to choose Peeta, many years ago. I would never in a million years change that day, that heartbreaking yet wonderful time of my life. The day he asked, "You love me. Real or not real," and then my answer. I feel so safe and protected with him. Yes, he still has the flashback from the Capitol's cruelty.

I so wish that there would be a way to undo the time he was with the Capitol. We still play the game of "Real-Or-Not-Real", like today.

"They saved you over me. Real or not real?"

With a sickening feeling in my chest, stomach and throat, I manage to reply, barely holding back tears of pain. "Real."

"Why," he asked, not knowing the answer. I can see in his face and eyes that it pains him to think and ask this of me.

So I tell him, crying and regaining composure again and again. I just wish I could offer him a more peaceful relief. I know I am doing the best I can do. After all, I played his feelings during the first Hunger Games. I was so confused about my feelings with Peeta and Gale. Now there's a name I haven't thought of in years. Gale. I could care a less about that monster. A million thoughts and memories flood my mind in seconds. Painful, tearful, happy and then sad.

"I saved you in the Games. Real or not real?"

"Real," I say with a smile. He's done so much for me in my life that I don't even deserve it. To risk his own life for me when all I wanted to do was survive the Games, then protect him no matter the cost the second time; even if it cost me my life then. This is so painful to do. For both of us. I don't let him know of what invades my mind when he asks, but I can see he wants me to let him in now; so I open the door.

"I'm sorry, Peeta. I'm so sorry." He's next to me on the couch, holding me now. Our house is in the fields now. Where the fence used to be, lining the end of what was once District 12. Now green and beautiful. No coal mines to work in anymore. No more explosions.

The Capitol is in harmony with the rest of Panem. With no more Games, people in the Districts and Capitol live with different hobbies. I still hunt and have even sharpened my hunting and trapping skills. Peeta is always baking. Breads, cakes, pies, main courses now too! District 12 is now doing so many things. We have discovered rare jewels deep in the earth, and it's less dangerous than the coal. We also harvest herbs for the Capitol to make sophisticated medicines. One could say we're all the districts combined into one.

I feel Peeta's warm embrace around my body; his arms always make me feel secure. He tells me it will be alright and we'll be ok no matter the circumstance.

"Katniss', Peeta starts, 'I don't care what you did in the past. I know that you are a good person and that you did what you had to survive."

_I am a monster_, I think. _Rotten little Katniss, who should've died ten times over in the past. But he's right_. I did what I had to survive. Now look. Peeta was hijacked by the Capitol. Prim is gone. Peeta's family is gone. Madge is gone. District 12 is gone. Even Rue, Finnick and everyone else from the Quarter Quell. Haymitch died of intoxication last fall. Even though we won the rebellion, I guess the images and the past got too much for him to bear. Annie and her baby are now living next door, about a mile away. Their son is so adorable. He looks identical to Finnick, might I add. Our children are best of friends, and I sincerely hope it stays as such.

"Mom! Dad!"

Peeta and I jump up. Run out the door, our children are running up the hill and racing for our arms.

"What's wrong? Everything alright?" Peeta asks, with terror in his voice, he looks around. As do i. We go into the house. We sit in the cute little sofa all grouped together. Now this bring back memories, painful ones at that, too. My days with Rue, Peeta and I in the cave, waiting for the rain to let up; waiting to die or win.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We were in the square as you know, with Miss Wilkis. We were walking past the library and something caught my eyes," says Ivy.

"Which was what?" asks Peeta.

"A plant that you once told us about. That plant Rue helped cure your stings with," she stopped.

"And," we ask in unison.

"We think that it can help with his memory problems," says Blaze.

Of course! Why did I not think of that _years_ ago! Why did none of us think about that plant?! But, the only time I have seen that healing plant is in the Games and obviously, Rue's district. But no one knows where the 74th Games were held at. No one but … I stop. I see Peeta almost in tears of what you think to be of joy and happiness.

"Peeta," I ask. He smiles.

"Katniss, we can try,' he says. 'We can't be worse off than I am now." I know he means to be funny about that last part, but it makes me sick. The whole idea of our kids coming to that conclusion and not any of us, it makes me feel stupid yet proud; proud of the love for their father. For the one they know risked his life for mine, more than once. And, now to know that there could be another way to help Peeta ... I will do anything to make it all better. Even risk my own life, like he did.

"I'll be right back," I say. I hurry off the sofa, and bolt for the kitchen, which is two rooms south of where my family is. I pick up the phone and dial. It rings in on the other end.

"Hello."

**Feedback is greatly appreciated after you finish each chapter! Once again, this is my very FIRST book I have published on FanFic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Once again, I don't own the rights to The Hunger Games. This is pure imagination AFTER where Suzanne Collins left off after Mockingjay.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I see the mountains and hills and grassy knolls roll by. As they fade into the distance, new surroundings come closer into focus. The lights of District 6 go by. By this time, Ivy and Blaze are passed out in our laps. It's so weird how Peeta and I have not been on a train since the rebellion. I will never forget the first ride. Haymitch and Effie getting used to and familiar with yet another set of District 12 tributes, careful about forming attachment to us. What else could they do? Our districts always lost. Haymitch was the exception, of course. All those years ago, and it feels like yesterday. I still have the nightmares, and yes, Peeta comforts me, holding me and soothing me with his words and then his lips.

In the train, it is exactly the same as the Tribute train that paraded us from home to the Capitol during Snow's reign. Our entire family gets a car to themselves. It's top to bottom beautiful. Silk curtains of reds, blues, a beautiful green and orange. Food of various types spread across a table. Muffins and cakes; none of which are as gorgeous as the ones Peeta makes and decorates. But most of all, I see the concoction I loved most while I was here. The stew!

The aroma of the stew traveled right for me, nothing stopping its path. Peeta and I take the kids to their quarters and we find a luxurious bed, which has to be at least double king size. We place them still in their day clothes. We give a kiss on the forehead for each of them, and we exit, making sure not to wake them.

"Peeta,' I say, 'are you scared about this?"

"No. What do I have to lose?"

"ME again," I say starting to cry. "What if this treatment makes you worse? And you completely forget me and have no clue who I am this time!" I burst, tears flowing and my heart breaking at the thought. Peeta embraces me immediately, and puts my head to his chest.

"Katniss,' he begins, 'I will never forget you. I love you way too much. I'd rather be killed than to live without you. More now than then. We will be ok. I promise you."

I know that he can't prove this statement that it will be fine. But I can't help but feel strengthened by his words. He's so sure and strong. I stand in his arms a while longer. Swaying back in forth.

"Katniss."

"Yes, Peeta."

"I love you"

I cry. Correction, I ball like a little baby; tears of joy and regret of the past. He's forgiven me, but I have never forgiven myself. How could I?! "I love you too, Peeta. More than the air I breathe." I continue to cry.

He smiles.

"Ok," I say trying to turn my emotions down. We walk over to the couples' chair and sit. I sit across his lap, my head once again on his chest.

Peeta sighs.

"What?" I look up to see his eyes. They're starting to tear up. One tear escapes his eye and slides down his cheek. His blond hair, and soft skin, he's still the boy with the bread, and more to me.

"Have you ever thought what life would be if neither of us went into the Games?"

Oh boy, have I. I probably would have married Gale. What a thought. But I push that memory far out of my brain's reach. "Peeta, you know I have,' I say with a soft voice. 'But I would not change it because of one thing."

"What's that?"

"I got you. And I'm never gonna let you go." He smiles and kisses me like that time on the beach in the Quarter Quell. Of course there have been many kisses like that, but this one is also a special one. I don't want it to end. Ever.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I would probably have lost you to Gale. And my life would not have been worth living. But I wouldn't change it either. No even with the way I am now. I may have lost a leg and I lost my true memories, but I'm happy. I married you."

I smile. My heart flutters. But I feel the effects of my emotions now. I'm drained and have no energy to move. I don't want to either. Peeta holds me as he gets up, with his left supporting my back and my legs hang over his right arm; like the time he carried me over the threshold of our house on our wedding day. We are both laughing quietly as not to wake Ivy and Blaze. He walks us into our room, about one hundred and fifty feet from us.

We are now passing District 5, and we are getting ever closer to the Capitol. He walks with me in his arms, strong as he was years ago. In our room, for the first time since we boarded the train, we see our bed. It's twice the size of the other bed. Peeta shuts the door.

In the morning, we arrive to the Capitol. I guess going almost five hundred miles an hour has its perks. Same sight, different Capitol. People have changed their looks here. No more flashy make-up, colorful hair, and weird clothes.

Peeta wakes the kids and gets them ready. I can hear them laughing through the wall between the two rooms. What a joy they are to hear laughing together, Peeta and the kids. I had always said I never wanted kids, but I'm glad we had them. We exit the train with our bags and walk straight. We see a blond, thin woman.

"Katniss!" I hear the woman call.

Mom. For the first time in almost 23 years, I see her. She had no idea that she is a grandma, let alone the fact I married Peeta. We walk closer to each other, the five of us. People passed in what seem to be district clothes, but nicer. She looks the same. Thin as before, but happy. She runs the rest of the way, and embraces all of us in one hug.

"Mom."

"Oh, Katniss!" she replies. "I have missed you so much."

"I'm sorry."

"So who's this?" she says with a smile looking at Peeta, Ivy and Blaze.

"Well, you know Peeta Mellark, my husband,' I say with a proud smile, 'and your grandkids, Ivy and Blaze." My mother's face was nothing but pure joy at the introduction of my family.

She embraces Peeta individually and smiles at him. "I am so happy for the two of you, I really am."

"Hi, Grandma!" both Ivy and Blaze say at once.

"How are you?"

"Good," Ivy says, Blaze doesn't reply but with a smile.

"Well, let's go to my place and get you settled in."

Our ride to my mother's house was done by chariot. Kind of ironic, huh? I try to look past it and focus at what's at hand. Her house, made of pure chromium alloy, shining in the sun, bright light reflected off the vast building.

"Anything you got to do today, Mom?" I ask.

"Hmm, except to enjoy my day off with my family," she begins, 'nope."

"How's the Capitol life?" asks Peeta.

"Well, it's nice. I miss what the old life held. Prim, and most of all, you, Katniss. And now I get to meet the family I never knew about."

"About that," I start before she cuts me off.

"Katniss, you could have told me about the wedding and at the very least, the birth of my grandkids."

We enter the house and the kids are in awe at the house. My mother has it all by the looks of it. With Peeta and I being past Victors, we have a nice house and well off life, but this, no wonder she chose to stay. Not only because of the loss of Prim and District 12… she had everything here.

"Can the kids be excused while we discuss this?" Peeta interrupts.

Mother calls a maid (yes I said maid), to take them to a 'play room'. She takes us to the living room to talk more. We find ourselves in an enormous, almost ball room sized, room. Couches, chairs and end tables all made of the finest materials; suede, leather, and oak. Peeta and I take the couch and she takes the chair, directly across from the couch.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't know if you could handle it. You know, with the destruction of 12 and loss of Prim," Peeta adds.

"I understand that, I really do. And I am sorry, Katniss, for the things I put you through in the years after your father's death. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Prim."

I so badly want to tune her out like I had in the years past, to shut her up by yelling at her, to close my heat toward her. But I don't. "I'm sorry too, Mom."

I can see that my apology caught her by surprise. Peeta is holding my hand the whole time.

"So, what's this favor you need from me," she asks.

"You know that Peeta's memory is still affected by the venom, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, that plant Rue used on me in the arena years ago took out the venom."

"Continue."

"Our kids concluded that it should be able to reverse the effects of the trackerjacker venom," Peeta says.

"It very well could. I don't know where to find that plant. It was extinct for years after the Games. But I may know someone who might." Peeta and I exchange glances with anticipation, and a hint of who it is.

That night, Peeta has an episode. He has gone almost a year without incident. We are in the bedroom, lying on the bed. He starts to clench the bed sheets, his fists white as a ghost. I reach next to me for the lamp, and switch it on. I always blame myself when this happens. Just another reminder of my selfishness and stupidity! His beautiful, blue eyes are still blue, but not his. They show pain, hurt, anger, hatred resentment. His skin all over his body is matching his fists now. He is shaking as the flashes flow through his brain. The capitol is still continuously torturing Peeta.

I put my hand into his and he squeezes. Tight. He looks at me and tries to pull away. He knows that his grip is hurting me, but I don't let him. It's my choice to make. If he has to endure the pain, then so will I.

His screams of pain and hurt are suppressed in loudness by himself. He clamps his mouth shut and bites as hard as he can stand; sometimes causing him to have a mouth bleed. I scoot closer to him, going from about two inches to no space at all. I wonder what is going through his mind right now. I lean into him, and put my free hand around his waist, holding him so that he knows I'm not going anywhere. Another set of moans and groans escape his mouth and tears begin to fall.

I look at his face, to see if the episode is almost over. His body is not shaking anymore. His eyes are red with tears, and wild emotions. His eyes are still not his but they are returning again. It makes me ache when this happens to him.

This episode lasts for twenty minutes and subsides. Peeta's blue eyes return and the color comes to his face again. The sheets have marks from where his fists had hold of them. We lay on the bed, in each other's arms, my head resting in the gap between his shoulder and arm. His head is against mine. Then his lips touch my forehead.

"Thank you," Peeta says, smiling.

"Anytime, Peeta. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Feedback/Reviews are happily accepted! I hope you continue to the end of my FanFic! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We have been in the Capitol for more than a week. The children love it here I think. Now that Snow is not in charge and the Games are no longer, the Capitol is a nice city. Overall. There are still, and always will be, resentments towards the Capitol. I don't feel quite sane here. Too many bad memories, but quite a bit of good and happy ones too. Peeta and I take a walk through the city by ourselves while my mother babysits.

"It brings back memories, being alone here with you," I announce with a smile. Peeta looks at me and smiles back, chuckles and kisses me. My heart will always flutter, no matter what, when he kisses me.

"I like the ones I know about," he begins. I cut him off.

"Peeta, we will find a way to make this work. You said so yourself," I try to sound convincing like him, with no avail.

"Keep trying, maybe one day you'll be able to persuade a parrot," he says mocking Haymitch. We both laugh for a long time.

We are walking down the main street and we notice a familiar building. We share a moment looking at it then Peeta says, "Training Building. Real or not real?"

"Real."

To our surprise, this building did not collapse during the rebellion, let alone get damaged. It's standing tall. Another reminder to us that the past DID happen.

"Peeta, how much do you remember before the hijacking?" I ask. I never pushed this subject before. I don't know why not, but I decided now's the time to ask, I guess. Maybe it's out of fear that I didn't ask.

"I remember very little. All the real memories about you are fuzzy. I know what happened after the hijacking though. And I'm ashamed of it too." Peeta goes on explaining how the last time HE remembered anything, it was before the venom altered his mind. It's vague though. He was being tortured by Snow and the officials, trying to get information about the rebellion and me. We walk as he talks. He tells me that memories are blurred and that's all he knows, besides the memories the rest of us corrected.

Our walk lasts from late morning and we return early evening. Ivy and Blaze are playing in the play room and my mother is doing research, for Peeta. The house smells of milk and cheese and a hint of lamb stew.

"Katniss, Peeta,' mother calls, 'come to the study!"

We speed walk to her study. A massive room filled with books. Medical books, leisure readings, anything and everything a person could think of reading. Her long blond hair up in a bun, her nose in a book, we walk in. "Glad you came," she says.

"What's the matter?" Peeta asks.

"I believe I found the plant you're looking for."

"What are its uses? Besides what we already know," I ask, but Peeta's look is asking the same question. His eyes full of hope.

"It's a natural anti-hallucinogen. The trackerjacker venom is a concocted hallucinogen that targets the mind specifically. A hallucinogen is able to alter one's perception of reality and in more cases than not, it causes alterations of the senses; also known as psychological effects."

"A hallucinogen is temporary, though. Or so I thought," Peeta says.

"The Capitol had the science to engineer the venom to only attack the mind, nowhere else, over an X amount of time.' X amount' of time being indefinitely. They also specifically tampered the venom to turn Peeta's love for you into hate, as you may already be aware of. Then they had another venom alteration, which no one knew about. It triggered a memory block around the true memories of you, Katniss. They just locked away those memories and replaced that space with the fabricated ones. This plant, as you know, removes the venom. But to renew the mind, it's possible in Peeta's case."

"How did you find out about this other venom?' I ask. 'No one knew about the second venom. We knew of the one and not much about it at that."

"I researched the venom alterations file today. It was heavily secured by the late president, but I managed to crack the codes. And you will never guess who the person in charge of the second venom was."

"Who?" Peeta asks.

"Coin."

Peeta and I look at each other in confusion.

"That doesn't make sense. Coin wanted Peeta saved over me. He was the one more valuable to her. She told me herself, or I heard it as she told the counsel."

"That son of a," I interrupt him by kissing his lips. He smiles.

"She wanted you more than me because of your way with words. I was only in her way."

"I know. They told me you would only agree to go along with their plan if they would do what your demands were. Getting me."

"Yes," I say.

"Katniss, I believe that that Coin planned to leave you and turn you on Peeta," my mother said.

The phone in the study rings. My mother picks it up on the second ring.

"Hello," she answers. She hands me the phone, "It's for you." She is more pale than normal; my mother is already ghost white by nature.

I say nothing. No one knows we are even here that we know. I have a bad feeling in my stomach. I guess it shows on my face. Peeta gives me a look, I see it in his eyes and face.

"Thought you'd never hear from me again, didn't you," a man snared. I knew that voice all too well. How could I forget him? I could never. No one could.

* * *

**Reviews/Comments are Welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG, I am just keeping the story going.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Peeta and I walk out of the study and on the way out we stop.

"Mom, I will talk to you in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight."

We walk to the room my mother had furnished for the kids. Ivy and Blaze were put to sleep by the maid about fifteen minutes ago. We walk to the bedside and kiss them both goodnight and tuck them in tightly. I follow Peeta out the door and we continue down the hallway until our door is in front of us. He opens the door.

"After you," he says bowing and flowing his right arm to the threshold. We laugh as I walk through then pull him with me. I pull him to the bed and lay down next to him, his arms on my hips and our bodies touching. The mattress is so soft and cushiony. Feels like I'm floating. Peeta kisses my forehead and then my lips. I kiss him back. We kiss for a few seconds and he sits up. I follow suit.

"So who called?"

I knew it was coming. He had to ask in the middle of a kiss though?! "You will never guess."

"That's why I asked you," he says with a smile.

How do I say this? How will he react? I will just say it, and hope for the best. "Peeta, this may sound impossible. It was Snow."

A moment of shock and quiet lingers. I can see his emotions on his face…anger, hurt, and hate.

"I believe you."

"I don't know how this is possible!"

"This is Snow we are talking about, Katniss," he says calmly.

"But after all these years, why now?!"

"I don't know." Peeta gets into his thinking mode. When this happens, he has another look. His eyes squinted, lips to the right corner, but shut.

"Katniss, did you notice _when _that phone call came?"

"Yes. During our conversation about the venom, Coin and him," I say.

"Exactly."

"Do you think…' I stop.

"Think what?"

"Do you think my mom is hiding something?"

"She might be; the timing of that call was too coincidental."

"Peeta, I want to get out of here but we need answers and to do what we came for."

"We will get answers; tomorrow though."

He lies back down on his side, and taps the bed where I would be if I were next to him. I smile at him and lay down. We wrap our arms around each other. I put my head to his chest and sigh. I am scared. Fear is in my stomach, trying to work its way into my esophagus. I shiver, not from being cold, but from the very thought of the man who made life hell and hard. Who put us though so much suffering. Peeta moves his head down and places his lips on my head, touching my hair and kissing me. I look up to meet his eyes. I force a smile and kiss his lips. (None of my kisses are forced. In fact, the only thing forced about my kiss is the stopping of it.) I never want to stop kissing Peeta. It makes me feel safe and alive, not to mention that he is mine and I am his. We fall asleep with his arms around my lower back, and mine around his shoulders, and my head tucked under his chin.

My dream that night is dark and fearful. I see Snow and Coin laughing with each other and telling death jokes to one another about Peeta and I. Our kids are nowhere, thank God. I am alone in a room. I turn in a circle looking around top to bottom. A cell. I'm in a cell! A million thoughts flood my mind. _Peeta! Where are you? Oh, God! Please don't leave me! Peeta! Peeta, please be alive! _Though I know he can't hear my thoughts, I think them anyways.

"Hey!" I scream with anger and ferocity. They ignore me. I holler once more. "Snow! Coin!" They at least look at me this time, but still saying nothing.

After a long pause, "Don't worry, girl on fire, don't worry. Your time will come. Just as Peeta's did." I let go. I lose my control on my emotions. I scream so the whole world can hear me! I cry and sob out of anger and fear and grief. "After all, Peeta will already be waiting for you. So are Ivy and Blaze. Katniss, don't you want to see them again?"

What did Coin just say?!

"Where are they?! What did you do?!"

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss," Snow begins. "Your family is gone. As soon will you be." I feel a burning in my sides and chest. "You will finally be problem solved. The thorn removed. Permanently!" They laugh so loud it hurts my ears. The room begins to spin around me. I scream and I wake up to Peeta holding me.

"It was only a dream; only a dream." He is holding me so tight, and sternly. I wrap my arms around his waist as I sit up with him. I continue to cry, not holding back. He tries to comfort me, and calm me down. After thirty minutes I am calmed down.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Well, I kind of want to know what haunts you."

My eyes are red from crying I settle against him, my back to his chest. He puts his arms around my neck, hands clasped together, resting on my upper chest, forehead touching the back of my neck. I tell him every detail; the cell, Sow and Coin, the laughing and my thoughts in there and the fear and the burning inside me. The conversation they had with me; literally everything.

**Reviews are Welcome! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! I am SO sorry I took so long to update! I have been very busy with my work promotion and all the daily obstacles! Enjiy Chapter 6... I hope you do!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ivy and Blaze are occupied by all the toys my mother has provided for their play room. I miss our home in 12; the grassy hills and the fields of wild flowers that our children play in with Triston, Finnick and Annie's boy. Peeta and I are in our room still, conversing about the events of the previous weeks.

"So much is happening that I want to stop. Phone call from a presumed dead man, the possibility of my mother being a traitor, my nightmares increasing drastically, and the anxiety of what we are doing with your memory restoration."

"I know. But I want my memories back of what used to be. And just maybe, I will have memories about things that no one else knows of."

"Yeah. But I don't want my mother to be a traitor and performing a surgical operation on your brain!"

"I won't let that happen,' he says sternly, but soft enough to let me know that the Peeta that was always there, is still here now. 'Let's go speak with your mother".

Out the door we go, walking through the hallway and down the stairs. Heading for the study. Peeta knocks on the door. Waits a minute. _Knock, knock, knock_. No answer. I open the door and we walk in. She isn't here.

"Peeta, look at her desk!" There are papers flooding her desktop. On them are charts and statistics. And results on others. The subject: PEETA MELLARK.

The subject, Peeta Mellark is resistant to the first round of venom. He has been sedated for three days now. His brain is steadfast and sure of not being altered, almost as if his subconscious is protecting his conscious and thus keeping the venom from taking effect. Will continue to subdue the subconscious of Mellark if possible.

"Peeta, I think that there's more to this venom than meets the eye. Or there is more to _you_ than what people think," I state.

"No kidding."

"What if they were testing a control agent on you?"

"Then why would they replace and block my memories?"

"I don't know," I say stumped.

We keep scrolling through the files.

Subject is on the second round of Aditrosac (Note: This is the name we have given the experiment). The previous dosage of Aditrosac consisted of trackerjacker venom and manipulative hormonal hallucinogens. This is an updated version that we are working with now. The venom and MHH's. We have added some chemical stimulators and electro-depressants. I believe that this time, we should have some progress with at least shutting down his subconscious. Snow may not agree with this statement but with shutting down his s.c, I will be able to get Peeta under the control of Aditrosac. The electro-depressants… and it cuts out. No more words.

"So I went through more than one torture treatment," Peeta says dejectively.

"Peeta, do you want to keep looking at this?"

"Yes. The more we know the better."

We come across a disc in a plastic case. I look at Peeta and he looks at me. I put the disc in the computers disc drive and the flat-screen lights up. It takes a second to load. Then asks for _Password. _

"Password protected computer?" Peeta questions.

"Know of any possibilities?"

"No. You?"

"Hmm," I pause for a minute. "I think I might!" I exclaim quietly. Peeta smiles at me. I type in one of my guesses. E-v-e-r-d-e-e-n_. Password Incorrect. _I try another one. A-d-i-t-r-o-s-a-c. _Password Incorrect. _I try my last one that I could ever think of. D-i-s-t-r-i-c-t- 1-2 _Password Accepted_.Peeta takes his hands and puts them into mine. We exchange a smile while the disc loads. "Are you scared to see this?"

"Maybe. I don't really know. Yes. But let's continue. We have to know."

The disc loads. One word shows in white lettering on a black screen. ADITROSAC. It stays on the screen for a few seconds. Then a lab with a table. A person strapped down with restraints, unconscious. A metal ring around the persons head and IVs hooked to the metal on each side. The liquid flowing in the IV tubes is green on the left and blue on the right. The camera zooms in on the body and it's a male. Peeta.

"Begin infusion," a man says. The head ring lights up red. His body jolts up and down. No grunts though. The IVs start to glow also. The liquid is rushing into the ring and we can see it literally going into his head.

I start to cry. Tears flow and they don't stop. Peeta looks at me and pulls me into his arms. Holds me and lets me cry and cry and cry. Tears fall from his eyes. Not because of the filming, but because of me. He hates to see me hurting and there's nothing he can do. Nothing but hold me. I know he thinks he is doing the least he can do, but to me, this is the BEST he can do for me.

"I love you, Peeta".

"I know,' he smiles, 'I love you too". He kisses me.

We look back at the screen.

We come back to watching a screen. Mental pictures from Peeta are on it. The time he threw the bread to me in the rain. Another of me shoving him after our first interview for The Games. Me kissing him on the beach. Then a black background, but my voice, screaming. It's the time that Peeta ran into the force field. When his heart stopped.

He heard me? Peeta's lips form a smile.

"I wish I could have those memories," he says looking at me.

We share a moment before looking back at the screen.

On the right monitor, are motion pictures; that look like they are real. This is the fake memories screen. It's memories-come-out-and-memories-go-in. We watch the memories get exchanged. What used to be him tossing the bread to me is now him looking at me with scornful eyes; looks that would kill me if they could. My kiss never happened. Instead, I tried to kill him in the second Games. Then my voice is gone for the last one we saw. No crying. It's perverted into vicious screams and cursing at him.

I want to cry and scream! My eyes flood with tears of pain. My chest seeps with anger, rage and hatred. I can feel something stirring in my stomach, anxiety and regret.

"Will these memories be gone forever, doctor," a man asks.

"No. The real memories will be locked in a crevice and the only way to unlock them is in my files that you now possess."

"So no one or nothing can resurface the memories?"

"Presumably. But with this patient, I am not certain."

_Patient?! How dare they call Peeta a patient?! More like hostage, prisoner and lab rat! _

"Okay, doctor. But if his memory lapses and the real ones surface, we will get him in custody and keep him sedated. And we will experiment on you!"

"I understand, Sir."

A woman walks in front of the camera in a uniform fit for emergency operations.

NO! I think.

The door opens. Peeta and I look up at the door at an alarming speed. She stands in the door. Her stance shows that she's surprised and furious all at once.


End file.
